OC histories
by amlj00
Summary: Mis locas historias que no se si las coloque en su respectivo lugar. Todos lo derechos le pertenecen a su respectivo creador
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

En una tierra donde lo imposible es simplemente difícil podemos encontrar de todo un poco desde míticas bestias hasta simple cosas como un perro, claro no es tan fácil si agregamos ciencia a la formula de esta historia pero mejor pasemos a la trama que solo descripciones aburren

_En cierta parte de una peculiar ciudad encontramos a un chico cualquiera bueno no tan cualquiera, en las calles de la ciudad de akantor, una ciudad donde bueno, sobrevive el que puede con trabajos de cazas, adiestramiento de monstruo esas cosas poco comunes, aun en esta ciudad existe un chico que aparentemente no encaja para nada en la ciudad a decir verdad no se que hace aquí, mucha gente sabe que esta ciudad es un nido de bandidos, rufianes, peleas diarias, destrucción de propiedades a diestra y siniestra pero que hace una persona normal en la denominada "jaula" de el continente viejo, haber tu que opinas Berto

_ Bueno por lo que dices parece que ese chico quiere morir las personas de esa ciudad son TODAS peculiares pero una persona normal debería estar en el continente nuevo además no hay nada que un chico normal pueda hacer halla al igual que aquí hasta para lavar platos se necesita demasiada habilidad cuando son mas de 500 platos que hay que lavar por minuto la gente hay come demasiado…. Dijo mientras lavaba platos a velocidad impresionante

_uhhhhh lo que dices es verdad Berto pero nosotros somos realmente fuertes y ve donde estamos, tu un hombre de casi 2 metros de alto, calvo, con musculatura exagerada, negro, lavando platos con una bata de patitos ….. dijo casi soltando una risa al final

_ya callence y sigan lavando platos que hay viene otra horda de cazadores hambrientos…dijo una señora de edad avanzada

_pero Frank por que hablas de ese chico no es muy conocido para ser verdad yo no lo conozco solo e escuchado cosas que tu dices durante las misiones siempre hablas de el no será que te enamoraste….. dijo con cara de pervertido mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca y reía a vos baja

…. Al escuchar esto la chica no se sonrojo solo se puso con cara pensativa tiene mas o menos 165 de altura curvas delineadas con pantalones largos, chaqueta y debajo de esta una camisa escotada de igual color negro copa c y cabello corto color negro

_ no lo se a lo mejor si estoy enamorada pero no lo se, si vamos a akantor otra ves me asegurare de presentártelo pero te advierto algo siempre esta acompañado de una peculiar mascota

_ jajajajajaja esta bien cuando descansemos los brazos de los que nos viene cuando los cazadores lleguen tomaremos una misión en la que pasemos por akantor así veo si lo que me has dicho de el es verdad

_a callar y laven que ya empezaron las ordenes de comida, tu anda a buscar los platos rapido antes que se acumulen… mientras dice eso berto salio rápidamente a busca los platos mientras Frank se quedaba pensando

Que estarás haciendo kio, espero que no te hallas muerto

Mientras tanto que la tan mencionada ciudad de akantor a pesar de su fama es una ciudad pequeña con gremios por aquí gremios por halla a decir verdad son simplemente gente que se junta y hace misiones y le pone nombre al grupo claro hay unos famosos y otros no tanto pero en un peculiar restauran pequeño pero ajetreado encontramos a un chico peculiar que esta tomando ordenes de toda clase de persona

_si señora ahora mismo le traigo su orden de higado de blos con salsa marinada … dice mientras termina de anotar en un papel y se dirige rápidamente al mostrador lo pasa por un pequeño agujero y se redirige a tomar otra orden

_EH TIPEJO TRAIME MI ORDEN YA … dice uno de los clientas a grandes voces mientras otros muchos siguen su ejemplo de exigir su orden

El pobre chico se pone a sudar en exceso y lo único que alcanza a hacer es asomarse al orificio de la pared y decir

_Kit por favor dime que la comida esta lista o sino otra ves vamos a tener que remodelar el bar y yo voy a terminar en el hospital de nuevo

_diles que solo 1 minutos y que estén preparado, les cobraste a todos verdad? …. Le ice al chico que toma un micrófono y se llena de valor

_BUENO IDIOTAS PREPARENCE LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA EN 1 MINUTO YA SABEN NADA DE GOLPES BAJOS NI USO DE ARMAS SOLO COMAN COMO PUEDAN O LO QUE PUEDAN, EL MENU HOY ES VARIADO ES EL ULTIMO LOTE DE EL DIA YA QUE TENEMOS QUE CERRAR TEMPRANO ASÍ QUE BEBIDAS GRATIS PERO SOLO 20

Termino de dar el discurso y todas las personas presente se alzaron gritaron de jubilo por la noticias y en un pequeño panel encima del el orificio esta un conteo regresivo que va desde 30 hasta cero esa el la señal para que todos los mas de 70 personas este preparados el conteo va por 20 y se habre una gran puerta desde donde salen todo tipo de manjares que habian sido solicitados en una gran mesa pero nadie se atreve a dar un paso a hacia la comida por que el conteo va por 10, la cocinera es un chica de piel blanca de 170 de altura pelo largo agarrado en forma de coleta color rojo con unos lentes, vestida con una camisa blanca y short de color verde claro con unos guanteletes en las manos y grandes botas metálicas con tacones

_vámonos ya cerré todo y no creo que la mesa sobreviva tenemos que mandar a hacer otra que dices kio

_bueno vámonos

El conteo al llegar a cero la compuerta se cerro mas bien toda las puertas se cerraron las paredes se retiraron, el techo se guardo y todo el restauran se redujo a una gran caja de metal quedando solamente la mesa de madera con todos los pedidos que fue asediada por los cliente se escucharon puñetazos, quejas lanzamientos de platos, patadas, llaves de lucha todo por obtener su pedido o algo de comida, por que alguien iría a un restauran así, bueno es simple es barato y con solo comprar una bebida podría obtener un almuerzo claro si lograbas obtener algo y bueno si tenias mala suerte perdías tu dinero y tu comida

_kio que vas a hacer ahora me pediste que cerrara temprano

El chico de mas o menos 175 de altura con pelo negro, puntiagudo, con camisa de color verde y pantalón verde unos guanteletes

_tengo que viajar, mi mascota es un poco peculiar y tiene que emigrar y si dejo que se valla solo terminara en un circo o en un laboratorio del continente nuevo …. Dice mientras camina al lado de la chica

_ahhhh ya veo entonces me da tiempo de hacer unas misiones de gremio, cuando vuelves

_uhhhh dentro de 2 semanas ahora voy a decirle a mi hermana para que sepa y no se preocupe

_seguro te da permiso, bueno me voy que tengas suerte en tu viaje…. Dice mientras se aleja de el chico hacia un gran casa mientra se colocaba un cinta alrededor de su mano antebrazo derecho

El chico sigue dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la ciudad mientras en el restauran esta algunos hombres tirados adoloridos pero con cara de satisfechos y todos dicen a coro "VALIO LA PENA"

El chico llega a una casa grande con el letrero casi caído a decir verdad toda la casa parece que se va a caer el chico duda en entrar se podria decirse que tiene miedo a dar un paso dentro de esa residencia

_al mal paso darle prisa… al decir esto el chico entra sin mas preámbulo a la residencia al entrar al contrario que la fachada de entrada todo es lujoso, el mostrador la sala las personas que están dentro también son refinada aunque se nota que son guerreros todos portan armas que parecen de alta calidad

_buenas esta la capitana rui … dice el chico dirigiéndose a la persona que esta en el mostrador

_de parte de quien

_ (si le digo que soy su hermano se arma la grande) esteeeee digale que de parte de kio ella entenderá

Mientras la persona del mostradores comunica con rui este observa la sala mientras espera y nota que hay todo tipo de personas con armas pero elegantes a la vez

_siga la puerta marrón subiendo las escaleras a la derecha lo esta esperando

_gracias

El chico se dirige a las escaleras y al intentar subir un guardia lo detiene

_no se puede subir a pedir limosna por favor vallase del resinto… exclamo el guardia

_pero tengo que ver a la capitanía

_con mas razon pague la cuota de 500000 y podrá hablar con cualquier capitan

En eso la chica que esta en el mostrador le dice a todo pulmon

_DEJALO PASAR RUI-SAMA LO ESPERA LE DIO PERMISO

El chico se puso pálido y solo viene una oración a su mente (ahora si me van a matar)

Todo el mundo se sorprendio al oir eso, el guardia palideció su armadura que es verde se puzo de color blanco puro e intento formar palabras pero no pudo solo llego a quitarse del camino del chico todo el mundo especulaba para intentar saber a que venia el chico solo pudo suspirar y avanzar cuando llego al frente de la puerta y estiro su mano para abrir la manilla dudo, en su cara se notaba no el miedo sino la decepción y entro a la habitación al entrar se encontro con una chica de pelo largo color negro hasta las rodillas que llevaba una armadura de color negro la parte de arriba parecia sencilla solo cubria la parte de los hombros y la parte de abajo solo cubrio hasta las rodillas y una marca en forma de un cuerno estaba en su muslo izquierdo tenia un ojo cubierto por el pelo que estaba amarado en forma de moño en la parte trasera de su cabeza busto copa d rozando la e la chica estaba totalmente seria y dijo

_que quieres

_voy a salir de la ciudad por un lapso de 2 semanas por mi mascota

_y solo por eso vienes aquí y me quitas tiempo hazme el favor y muérete en ese viaje, no se ni si quiera por que me sigues hablando, te recibo por que si no lo hiciera hablarían de mi. lárgate de mi vista me das pena y ni pienses si te mueres y esa "cosa" viene hacia mi te juro que la despellejo

El chico triste y aparte sentirse menospreciado por su unica familia solo llega a sacar algo de su bolsillo

_feliz cumpleaños …. Y coloca el corazón en la mesa de su hermana

Y coloca una especie de corazón de color azul que dice rui en el centro y se retira hacia la puerta al estar cerca de la misma el corazón que acaba de ser colocado en la mesa sale volando y se estrella contra la puerta rompiéndose en pedazos

_enserio crees que quiero algo de ti lárgate y muérete de una ves

El chico al ver su regalo destruido en el suelo comienza a llorar claro no con llanto pero su hermana logra ver eso

_no llores inútil me ensucias el piso con tu cochinas lagrimas largate de una ves

El chico sin mas abre la puerta y la cierra pero al hacerlo apoya su espalda a la puerta y va deslizando su espalda pegada a la puerta hacia el suelo y comienza a llorar sin llanto solo por unos momentos para levantarse e irse, detrás de la puerta sorprendentemente a su comportamiento esta rui recogiendo rápidamente los pedazos de su regalo en eso entra otra chica que tiene el mismo uniforme y armadura pero es rubia pelo corto y tiene unas especies de guanteletes color negro

_si te duele tanto por que lo haces

La chica que entro al terminar de decir eso se coloca a recoger con ella los pedazos del tesoro

_no se, no se, no lo se, se que es mi hermano se que no le debo hablar así, se que me cuido cuando nuestros padres murieron, se que me dio cariño, se que me dio lo mejor que pudo, se que no fue culpa de el que todo eso nos hubiera pasado, es amable me sigue cuidando, pero no puedo cada ves que lo veo quisiera saltar encima de el y pedirle perdón por como lo e tratado pero no puedo, tengo miedo que deje de venir, me preocupo por el, siempre estoy al pendiente soy la hermana mayor se que el fue el que me cuido cuando éramos pequeños a pesar de tener 5 años trabajo en esta ciudad donde todos se aprovechan de todos, gano dinero y cuando nos separaron mientras yo entrenaba y dormía en una cama y me alimentaban aunque tenia que entrenar tenia eso y el no tenia nada, sobrevivió y cuando por fin lo volví empecé a tratarlo así, que hago liz que hago, si desaparece no podría dormir hasta encontrarlo….. Terminando de recoger todos los dedazos y los juntaron la chica de pelo color amarillo hizo un chasque con las manos y el regalo volvió a ser como antes de romperlo rui lo tomo y lo abrazo con dulzura y lo coloca en la caja de su escritorio donde estaban 5 regalos mas de diferentes formas pero con algo en comun todos tenias la palabra rui en el centro

_quien te entiende eras graciosa, amorosa, amable, y querida por todos y a tu hermano le dices que lo desprecias y le deseas la muerte enserio debes estar loca o eres una tsudere … la abrasa mientras esta llora y entierra la cara de rui en sus busto copa d

En la salida de la ciudad esta kio con algo como un loro color amarillo en su hombro y parte a su viaje su objetivo una ciudad costera


	2. Chapter 2

Tiempos de guerra, en el mundo se desato una serie de batallas entre los humanos y los demonios por distintos aspectos territorio, comida, cosas necesarias para ambos bandos no fue una guerra estupida fue una guerra "necesaria", entre los humanos figuraron héroes entre los demonios figuraron overlord, ambos bandos vivian en los lados opuestos del mundo pero cada lado tenia lo que el otro quería, el bando de los demonios tenia oro, plata, diamantes todo tipo de metales y piedras preciosas y el de los humanos tenían bellezas naturales bosques, cascadas, rios e infinidades de cosas mas, cada uno quería lo que el otro tenia pero no querían negociar, ese aspecto era estupido pero la guerra tenias su ventajas y todos lo sabían

Ambos bandos después de un tiempo de guerra llegaron a un mini-trato había una serie de islas que estaba justo en medio los de los territorios de cada uno así que decidieron dejar hay una cantidad de niños que no supieran nada de guerra para que estudiaran y fueran el futuro de cada raza y además asegurara que esa raza no se iba a extinguir a causa de la guerra

Y así todo siguió un alto al fuego por las construcciones, la elección de los niños mas que todos fueron aquellos huérfanos de guerra y algunos que no tenían para mantener a sus hijos dejaban que se los llevaran, quien les iba a dar clases… nadie solo le iban a dejar todo libros y comida y ellos arreglarían, un poco drásticos para niños de 5 años claro primero si iban a tener ayudo por los primeros años pero ya después no

Después de esto los humano lograron un gran avance su mayor heroína logro herir de muerte al señor demonio el gran jefe de todos los demonios pero los demonios no se quedaron con las manos atadas esa bestia herida que fue el señor demonio ataco directamente el mundo humano en su agonía y logro darles una oportunidad a los de su raza para que entrara al mundo humano mientras hizo lo mismo con los humanos aquí comienza la historia sobre un demonio débil, que por simple casualidad será el que termine con esta guerra a las buenas o las malas

**Prologo**

Ahhh_ suspiro

En la isla encontramos a un chico limpiando los pasillos de una casa de aquí para halla de arriba abajo con un coleto

Ahhhh_ suspiro

Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc

Voy_ fue lo que dijo el chico

Buenas tardes bienvenidos_ fue lo que dijo el chico

Al abrir la puerta entraron chicos de su misma edad (17)

Si, si vamos a disfrutar mucho hoy_ lo que dijeron arrojándoles los abrigos al chico mientras seguían hacia los dormitorios de arriba

El chico tomo los abrigos y los colgo en su lugar

Coco, coco, coco, coc puff fue el sonido del reloj pegado a la pared y luego el sonido del muchacho que salio disparado y cerro la puerta

En el exterior el chico salio a toda marcha corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras corría era observado por varios demonios y humanos que murmuraban su comportamiento

-estas emocionado cierto_ dijo la voz dentro del chico

-claro, claro hoy hay una fiesta tengo que apurarme de por si estoy retrasado_ fue lo que respondió el muchacho con el pensamiento

El chico seguía corriendo a toda marcha sin cansarse tan rápido que pudo recorrer el pueblo de una punta a la otra en 5 minutos

Cuando el chico se acercaba a su destino se podía observar una especie de iglesia sin cruz solo el edificio el chico corrio hacia ella a todo marcha para abrir de un golpe la puerta principal para conseguirse con

Aaaaaa_ fue lo que dijo el chico con una gota en la frente puesto no había nadie

Eeeeee, muchachos donde están es hora de celebrarle la fiesta a la chica de lentes_ fue lo que grito mientras subía las escaleras

- parece que te embaucaron jejejejejeje_ dijo el ser dentro del chico

Ya callate_ fue la respuesta de el mientras buscaba de un lado a otro a sus compañeros

- deberías revisar en el altar allí hay algo_ el chico corrio para encontrarse con una carta

-jejejejeje quiero escucharlo y que lo grites bien fuerte vamos se que tu puedes_ decía la voz en la cabeza del chico

Al chico le salio una gran vena en la frente tomo aire y grito _ POR FAVOR PODRIAS LEERME LA CARTA_ cua cua cua cua fue el sonido de las aves salir volando de los alrededores

- jajajajajajaja bueno dejame ver: al que lea estoy les indicamos que todas las personas de este lugar debido a su bajo rendimiento han sido sacados fuera de la isla por favor no se preocupe por ellos siga su vida pronto serán remplazados

Otra vez_ fue el suspiro del chico que caía sentado en el altar

- en serio por que no huyes de aquí_ le pregunto la voz

No tengo a donde ir la isla es grande pero nadie te va a ayudar solo por que si, aquí el que no estudia trabajo para los que si estudian yo tuve suerte debido a que me contrataron oficialmente no pueden sacarme de la isla pero parece que_

- a tus compañeros si_

Exactamente_

- ahora yo te pregunto por que estas aquí_

Es todo lo que conozco todos sabemos que afuera hay otro mundo_

- pero todos están cómodos aquí y para que salir y de paso no hay salido cierto_

Exactamente solo puedes ser sacado si alguien de afuera te lleva con el o viene a buscarte_

- y si yo te dijera que puedo sacarte de aquí_

Dame una razón para creerte a ti una simple voz que apareció hace unos años en mi cabeza_

- siéntate te contare todo, te contare toda la verdad de esta isla y del mundo_

Esto tengo que escucharlo_

**Dos horas después**

Jajajajaja me estas diciendo que soy un demonio, que el mundo esta en guerra y que todos aquí fuimos tirados en una isla para que las razas no se extinguieran jajajajaja buena historia y de paso que tu fuiste el rey de todos los demonios vino a parar a mi cabeza por simple casualidad si si ya te creí_

- cree lo que quieras yo ya Mori y no me importa mucho el mundo pero veremos que harás tu_

Y pasaron las semanas cada día el chico hacia lo mismo día tras día limpiaba la casa de sus dueños y regresaba a esa iglesia solo, desde el día en el cual la voz le dijo la verdad nunca la había escuchado nuevamente hasta ese día

El chico volvió a su iglesia como todos los días antes de oscurecer por el toque de queda permanente en toda la isla, se baño salio y vio por la ventana hacia el cielo

Sea donde estén espero que la estén pasando bien_ fue lo que dijo el chico mienras observaba el cielo y veía una estrella fugas que se acercaba acercaba…

Guaaaaaaaaa_ el chico salto de la iglesia y esta fue impactada por la supuesta estrella

El chico salio volando unos cuantos metros en el aire dando volteretas, pas callo en el suelo aturdido por la onda de choque se levanto y dio unos pasos hacia delante para ver que la iglesia había sido totalmente destruida por esa cosa, cuando se acerco a la zona de impacto logro ver que era una gran roca

Oye_ no hubo respuesta

Maldita sea dime que es esto_

-jejejejeje no que no me creias para que te voy a decir si no me vas a creer_

Habla maldita sea eso acaba de golpear mi casa quiero saber que es_

- bien, bien eso era una catapulta magica_

Que mierdas es una catapulta_

- si es verdad que no sabes ni siquiera leer bueno te explico una catapulta es una cosa donde lanza una gran roca y una catapulta magica es donde lanza una gran roca que al caer puede congelar o como ves quemar y muchas otra cosas mas_

Y como mierdas llego eso aquí_

- ya te dije el mundo esta en guerra y los islas no están tan lejos de aquí como piensas_

Pero de que hablas si no se ve nada esta isla esta varada en el medio de la nada_

- si crees eso por que no volteas y lo miras con tus propios ojos_

Al darse vuelta el chico miro lo que nunca pensó ver el cielo había sido partido y se veía otro cielo mas arriba donde no había nada ahora había dos grande luces y se podía distinguir otras islas mucho mas grandes

- si quieres salir esta única oportunidad se me había olvidado que la isla esta rodeada por una, no, por la mas fuerte barrera que existe pero solo por dentro por fuera no es tan fuerte tardare un corto lapso de tiempo en volverse a reconstruir_

El chico miro afuera y después volteo a ver la isla todo lo que había vivido todo lo que le quedaba, herido, sangrando

Dime como salir de aquí_ fue la respuesta de nuestro chico

- muy simple has la cosa que mejor sabes hacer… corre hacia la grieta y sal de aquí_

Pero que dices esta en medio del mar no voy a poder caminar sobre el agua_

Como sabes que no vas a poder si no lo has intentado_

Maldita sea, mas te vale que sea cierto_

El chico comenzó a correr herido rápidamente, más rápido que en toda su vida bajo por el empinado barranco corriendo mas rápido que el viento, una piedra en el medio y se callo dio vueltas y vueltas mientras se caía, se golpeo la cabeza y comenzó a sangrar mientras todavía daba vueltas y vueltas con las pocas fuerzas salto ¿Cómo? no me pregunten, siguió corriendo largo barranco verdad, llego a la costa mientras seguía corriendo dio otro gran salto hacia el mar cuando de repente todo su cuerpo comenzó a ponerse caliente pero seguía cayendo puesto fue un enorme salto

Que diablos pasa a mi cuerpo_

- recuerdo habértelo dicho eres un demonio y mas de la mitad de las personas en esta isla también pero la barrera no dejaba que la energía de afuera entrara y que empezaran a transformarse_

El chico cuando cayó al mar no se hundió sino que siguió corriendo como el viento cada ves mas rápido

- tu tienes mas capacidad física que los demás por que estoy dentro de ti y me imagino que eso despertó un poco con el tiempo tus capacidades físicas_

El chico siguió corriendo su herida estaba siendo sanada y veía las luces y se acercaba al borde de la barrera cuando de repente grandes cantidades de electricidad corrieron por su cuerpo

Que mierda es esto_

- la otra barrera que mata a todo lo que intente salir, las personas aquí dentro son como prisioneros pero con mas comodidades si piensas que vas a morir regresa_

NO LO HARE QUIERO SABER QUIERO APRENDER DE ESE MUNDO QUE ESTA ENFRENTE DE MI QUIERO VERLO_

- ESA ES LA RESPUESTA QUE QUERÍA ESCUCHAR DESDE HACE AÑOS, ESA ES LA RESPUESTA QUE DEBE DAR MI COMPAÑERO, PREPARATE POR QUE EL MUNDO ESTA EN GUERRA Y QUIZÁS MUERA_

ENTONCES MORIR CON UNA MALDITA SONRISA EN EL PUTO ROSTRO_

-TE DOY LA BIENVENIDA AUN MUNDO TAN HERMOSO COMO PODRIDO TE DOY LA BIENVENIDA AL MUNDO DONDE MORI, BIENVENIDO AL LUGAR QUE SE LLAMA CAMPO DE BATALLA_

En eso con un simple destello el chico desapareció mientras la barrera de ese mundo perfecto conocido como isla se cerraba, y nuestro chico bueno le deseamos suerte en el aterrizaje

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frío, el viento en su cara era frío realmente frío, será por que estaba de noche

-un momento donde estoy_ el chico comenzó a ver de un lado a otro y solo podía ver luces de aquí para halla des de un lugar alto

-eeeeeeee_ cuando se dio cuenta estaba cayendo a gran velocidad

- maldita sea, e tu vocecita dime que hacer_ preguntaba desesperadamente ya que el no podía trazar una ruta de escape

- apreta los dientas y ora caer en algo plano o por lo menos vivo jejejejejeje_ fue lo que decía la voz en el interior del chico

- maldita sea maldita sea juro que si salgo vivo te mato te juro que te mato_ eran los ultimos pensamientos del joven al ver el suelo aproximarse inminentemente

- por favor ya estoy muerto_

MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ fue el grito del joven seguido por un gran golpe que lo dejo K.O por el resto de la noche

Plim, plim plim

Vamossssssss

Groarrrrrr

El chico empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, para encontrarse con lo que el veía algo absurdo persones en una especie de armadura peleando contra grandes bestias era absurdo

- oye chico avíspate esto es el campo de batalla rápido_ decía la voz dentro de el, seria el hambre o la gran cantidad de sonidos, el inclemente sol o simplemente todo eso junto que hizo que el chico reaccionara y esquivara un ataque de uno de los soldados

El chico esquivo el golpe de espada de uno de los guerreros, el guerrero dio un paso al frente para e hizo un corte diagonal en bajada de la esquina superior izquierda a la derecha del chico para cortarlo en dos, casualidad que el chico se cayera y eso fuera suficiente para esquivar el golpe, de un momento a otro salto justo en el mismo momento que el chico se callo una gran serie de lobos (para el chico perros) de gran tamaño que degollaron al oponente y siguieron para traspasar las lineas enemigas

El chico se quedo contemplando el campo de batalla unos momentos se sorprendió enormemente puesto estaban tanto hombres como mujeres batallando peleando cada quien con su bando, si el chico tuviera que decir unas diferencias el chico diría lo lógico el uniforme de cada uno era diferente, el soldado que lo ataco portaba una armadura que parecía protegerlo de los ataques físicos menores o de las salpicaduras de piedra que causaban la caída de las catapultas que por cierto dejaron de caer, cada armadura variaba si se podría decir parece que variaba según el arma utilizaba pero bueno estaba en un campo de batalla no iba a estar pendiente de todo, la mayor diferencia entre los batallantes es que los, como el chico le dice "Las latas" y los "otros", es que las "latas" tienen esa armadura y los "otros" no lo poseen sino que tienen su ropa pero claramente son un poco mas ágiles que las "latas"

- chico escucha bien necesito que…_ la voz no pudo terminar de decir algo por que el chico salio disparado a la velocidad del viento a ayudar a uno de eso grandes lobos mas específicamente al lobo que lo ayudo puesto después de degollar rápidamente a 2 docenas de soldados se alzo uno que no llevaba tanta protección y comenzaron rápidamente una gran lucha

Mientras corría a ayudar al lobo - chico. Chico no quiero morir de nuevo al apenas regresar no te metas en una batalla de un heroe y un overlord eso es una tontería mejor corre hacia la otra dirección maldición chico te van a matar_

Ese perro me ayudo y voy a devolverle el favor además mira no son 1 vs 1 es 2 vs 1_ mientras corría a gran velocidad (si, el lobo se había alejado bastante) se podía observa que la batalla era el lobo contra dos heroes idénticos, mientras intercalaba los golpes de uno y el otro los gemelos lograron un counter (atacar mas rápido y bloquear la ejecución del ataque y dejar al oponente en un estado de delay) cuando el otro gemelo fue a dar el golpe de gracia el chico embistió al lobo dejándolo fuera de peligro pero ahora el fue el centro de atención de los ataques de los gemelos esquivaba los ataques por lo pelos a decir verdad su cuerpo era mas agil que antes, en una de esa hicieron el mismo truco que con el lobo dejando en delay al chico, la espada se acerco rápidamente a su carne para despedazarla cuando la espada casi rozaba el cuerpo del chico… paso sin cortar nada no estaba ni la sangre que debía estar ni el chico fue cuando de repente una gran luz inundo todo el campo de batalla fue tal su brillo que todos los que estaban cerca fueron segados

- chico rápido esta es tu oportunidad mira allá en la montaña_ fue lo que dijo la vos dentro del chico, se aproximo rápidamente el otro gemelo que se había cubierto de la luz con su hermano y abalanzo hacia el chico y cuando estuvo cerca comenzó a lanzar el ataque de abajo hacia arriba cuando comenzó a subir el golpe el chico desapareció nuevamente y un gran brillo provino de la de una montaña que estaba no muy lejos, segundos después el gemelo fue picado por la mitad por el lobo que salvo el chico y todos comenzaron nuevamente las batallas

En la montaña el chico apareció de la nada y se golpeo con la rama de un árbol seco y callo

Hay, maldita sea como duele_ el chico intento levantarse pero no pudo puesto su cuerpo estaba muy cansado

- casi nos matan sabes_ se quejo la voz dentro del chico

-callate tu ya estas muerte_ replico el chico

-buena dejando la discusión de lado podrias explicarme que fue todo eso, el lobo, las "latas" y toda esa gente ¿por que se estaban matando?_ exclamo el chico

- no seas idiota si me pongo a explicar por que ellos están peleando no me bastaria la muerte para explicartelo_

- la muerte?_ pregunto el chico aun tirado en medio de la montaña totalmente seca

- claro puesto la vida se me acabo jua jua jua jua_ se reia internamente la voz

- haces malos chistes sabias_ le dijo el chico

- o te ries o no te explico nada_

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE ESTUPENDO CHISTE ME MUERO DE LA RISAS DEVISTE TRABAJAR HACIENDO REIR A LA GENTE_

- cierto, cierto, escucha hubo una vez que hice reír a un_

- ya cállate y dime lo que quiero saber_

- idiota sin sentido del humor que no aprecia mis chistes, escucha bien_

- no te dije que el mundo estaba en guerra los motivos cambian con el tiempo, cuando yo estaba vivo el pleito se mantuvo por que ambos bandos querían lo que el otro tenia_

- aja pero que es lo que tiene uno que no le falta al otro_

- vida, en el continente en el que te encuentras ahora se llama Makai y le pertenece a los demonios los antepasados sacrificaron los verde paisajes por tecnología claro esta no fue ni nunca será usada para la guerra, los humanos que son los que viven en el otro continente nunca lograron tener la tecnologia que nosotros tenemos pero a cambio tienen todo verde hermoso con animales y todo eso y exactamente eso es lo que todos los demonios queremos_

- y por que nunca hicieron un intercambio o algo así_

- por que los demonios y los humanos somos egoístas y ególatras si uno consigue lo que el otro tiene lo tendrá todo y será mejor que el otro y el problema es que los dos bandos queremos todo lo del otro, no queremos compartir queremos arrebatar_

El chico se quedo pensativo un momento y dijo

- que es ser ególatra y egoísta?_

- e por favor alguien mate a este descerebrado_

El chico buff y solto una risa al aire puesto la actitud de la voz en su interior le pareció muy gracioso, fuera de eso intento moverse pero aun su cuerpo le dolia demasiado para hacer algún movimiento entonces empezó a llover, para el chico era algo increíble puesto nunca realmente nunca había llovido dentro de eso

La lluvia caía en su rostro refrescando los músculos cansados dándole un respiro a todo su cuerpo

- hey cosa, como se llama esto_ dijo el chico cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando del cambio de temperatura

- lluvia es la primera vez que lo vez cierto_

-si, nunca había visto este fenómeno tan hermoso_

-lo que te falta por ver chico, lo que te falta por ver_ fue lo que dijo la voz

Después de que terminara este fenómeno llamado lluvia el chico vio una de las cosas mas increíbles que había visto todos los árboles secos que estaban en su alrededor empezaron a florecer de un momento a otro, solo fueron unos minutos en los cuales los arboles pasaron de ser secos y oscuros a el verde mas hermoso, no solo los arboles sino que todo a su alrededor incluso el césped se torno de color verde después los arboles florecieron y se tornaron de color rosa (sakuras o cerezos) después dieron frutos y cayeron casualmente al chico le cayo uno en la boca y se lo comió inmediatamente disfrutando de sin duda alguna el mejor sabor que había probado en su vida, después a los segundos lo frutos se introdujeron en el suelo y comenzó a nacer nuevamente mas arboles, los cuales al crecer alzaron al chico a las copas, el chico se pudo por fin mover y se sostuvo de las ramas mas altas y ya cuando dejo de crecer los arboles el chico quedo en lo mas alto y observo que toda la zona le había pasado lo mismo parecía totalmente otro lugar, pero entonces todos los árboles incluso los que acababan de nacer empezaron a perder sus hojas poco a poco como si volvieran a morir hoja por hoja, al chico le pareció realmente triste, lo curioso era que las ramas no perdian su fuerza como si aun quisieran seguir viviendo y solo esperaran mas de eso llamado "lluvia"

- por eso es que los demonios peleamos para ver eso que tu acabas de observar para ver ese paisaje todo los días por eso peleamos_

- ahora mas que nunca quiero vivir y ver todo el mundo_ dijo el chico mientras saltaba y se bajaba de las ramas mayores

- si quieres ver el mundo mejor es que aprendas algunas cosas, chico voltea y mira mas halla donde esta la luna dirígete a esa dirección el viaje será rápido pero tomalo como tu primera parada te parece_

- claro que si señor guia_

Y el chico emprendió el viaje hacia ese lugar donde estaba la luna todo empapado no solo de agua sino de ganas de ver todo ese gran mundo aquí comienza el viaje entre 2 mundos en guerra aquí comienza Maou

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
